What Just Happened?
by blackcat911
Summary: Sheldon and Wil Wheaton...yeah, I have no clue what I've written, but it takes place after the bowling episode with them in the comic book store all in girl-super-hero costumes and I'm pretty sure you want to read and review. Like, REALLY sure. *wink-wink* ***WARNING*** THERE WILL BE KISSING!


**Okay, don't ask me how I thought of this, or why, but for some reason when I watched that bowling episode with Wil Wheaton, I couldn't get it out of my head that instead of fighting, Sheldon and him were actually **_**flirting. **_**So here's a little scene I came up with. It takes place in the comic book store when they're standing around in female super-hero costumes because they lost the bet. Btw, I'm not actually back, so don't expect much more out of me before, say, July.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Bang Theory, then I would have better stuff to do than hanging out here, don't ya think?**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Hey, Stuart. I'm just stopping by to gloat in the agony of our foes defeat," Wil Wheaton said and, although it was directed at Stuart, he was smirking smugly at Sheldon.

Sheldon glared at him with as much hate as he could muster, hoping it would help diminish some of the humiliation of standing in the middle of a comic book store in a Wonder Woman costume.

"You sick bastard," he stated, surprising his friends with his actually somewhat actually offensive insult, and uncommonly vulgar language.

"Somehow, drag seems to suit you," Wil Wheaton acknowledged haughtily.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Raj commented stepping forward to look at Sheldon thoughtfully.

"He has that kind of super tall, yet super thin girlish look going for him. Almost like a model," Raj said nodding, while still observing Sheldon. Sheldon frowned at him, trying to determine if Raj was using sarcasm or not, while everyone else just stared at him.

"What?" Raj asked looking around at everyone. "He said it!" Raj exclaimed pointing at Wil Wheaton.

"And yet you made it sound creepier," Howard stated.

"Says the guy in a Bat Girl costume," Wil said smirking.

"Yeah well, I'm only in this thing because _you_ made me be!" Howard exclaimed while dropping his voice.

"Speaking of," Stuart started walking over to them. He walked until he was directly in front of them and held up a camera. "Say 'cheese'!"

"Cheese!" Raj exclaimed while smiling broadly.

After Stuart took the picture he proudly presented it to everyone.

"Aww! You guys aren't looking at the camera!" Raj exclaimed. "You're all just glaring at me!"

"That's not true," Howard observed looking closely, "Wil Wheaton appears to be checking Sheldon out!"

"Wha-let me see!" Leonard exclaimed forgetting his humiliation and depression-due to being in a Super Girl costume, and having Penny break up with him-for a moment in order to rip the camera out of Stuart's hands and stare at it closely.

"Holy crap!" Raj practically yelled, while leaning over Leonard's shoulder to look at it.

"I don't understand; what's happening?" Sheldon asked, confused.

"Well, I do believe your friends just-" Wil Wheaton started, but cut off as he suddenly grabbed Sheldon by the top of his costume and pulled him in; locking their lips together.

Everyone stood in complete shock, staring as Wil Wheaton ravished Sheldon's mouth.

After a moment, Wheaton pulled away. Sheldon stared at him with an expressionless face.

"Is this another one of your evil mind games?" He asked suspiciously.

Wil Wheaton smirked at him.

"Depends," he said raising an eyebrow, "Do you want it to be?"

Sheldon blinked then answered the only way he knew how: he leaned in and kissed Wil Wheaton full on the mouth.

This kiss lasted far longer than the last one and seemed much more passionate, even though, for the most part, Sheldon still managed to remain mostly unresponsive.

"I bet I can beat you at this game," Sheldon breathed when their lips parted due to lack of air.

"I take that bet," Wil Wheaton smirked, locking their lips once more and running his hands all over Sheldon, loving the feel of the Wonder Woman spandex under his fingers.

As they were locked in a passionate battle of wills, everyone else stared in shock, confusion, and astonishment.

"What just _happened_?" Stuart exclaimed wondering how he had gone from gloating to his most regular customers to watching Wil Wheaton shoving Sheldon against one of his comic book stands.

Leonard looked at them with his brow furrowed and his mouth gaping, but silently held up Stuart's camera and took a picture.

"I don't know, but that picture is definitely going on the University website."

**And there you have it, my first Big Bang Theory fic. Sorry if they're completely out of character, the only episode I've seen with Wil Wheaton in it was the one where they go bowling. And I just couldn't help but put in that part with Raj; it just seemed like what he would do. The last line is supposed to be said by Leonard, but it sounds more like something Howard would say so, you can decide for yourself which one said it. ;) **

**Hope you liked this short little fic, and if you have any comments, queries, critiques, or just want to tell me your favorite vegetable, I'd love to hear them all in a ****REVIEW****.**

**Lotsa love and waffles,**

**Blackcat**


End file.
